High School Lovers
by 712226912121
Summary: Based off of the characters from "High School Drama" by Gavzilla, this story follows Hub and Roll as their relationship enters the phase of romance and sex.


Hey guys! It's... ugh... 7-1-2-2- Whatever! I have a stupid name! We get it! But, anyway, welcome to my first Fanfiction! I've been reading Fanfictions on this site for the past couple years, but now I finally built up enough courage to finally write my own Fanfiction! (And hopefully more in the future)

The following story is based off of the characters from the story "High School Drama" by Gavzilla. He is fully aware of my using his characters and he endorses the story that you will be reading!

I highly recommend the reading of "High School Drama". It's a cute little tale for the people that like modern, HubxRoll, LanxMayl stories! Give it a shot!

If you're currently reading this for the sex, just skip down about half way through the story, and you'll get what you want!

* * *

It's been about three months since Hub and Roll started dating, and... let's just say Roll is starting to really open towards Hub. They've started kissing, which, despite Hub's fears, got really good at, and the two really started to enjoy it. The young couple also started to cuddle and show more intimacy towards each other when they hang out. Sure, Hub is still the same shy child he is; but, when Roll and him are alone, he really starts to open up. I guess it helps having Hub find Roll very attractive; there would be nights when Roll is curled up on the couch, during whatever movie they wanted to watch, snuggled against Hub, sleeping, and he would look down at her watching her body slowly move up and down in tune with her breathing, and he would think to himself, _"How did I manage to get a girl like her?"_ His eyes would start to trail over her body, but he would stop himself. He would stop himself anytime he would start to look or think sexually about Roll. He couldn't do that to her! What would she think of him if she found out he was looking at her subjectively? Or thinking about her sexually? That wasn't a risk he wanted to take.

He didn't want to risk losing his Rock 'N Roll, as he called her on few occasions. It was a cheesy little name, which is why he only used it during cute moments; like the time I told you about when she was snuggled up against him on the couch. He looked at her, smiling, and she said, "What?" with her adorable, soft voice and that cute, confused look on her face that drove Hub almost completely crazy. And he replied, "You're my little Rock 'N Roll..." Roll couldn't hide the blush that was on her face, let alone hide her giant smile, and said, "Mega!..." and playfully punched his shoulder as she dug her face more into his side. Unbenounced to the both of them, Lan and Mayl were standing in the doorway, Lan with his arm around Mayl, smiling at the beautiful scene that unfolded in front of them. Moments like these just strengthened the love he had for Roll tenfold. Everytime he saw her during school or after school it would just make him the happiest of people.

But, going back to Roll's attractiveness, he also heard some things about her that made him furious. He would just be walking down the hallway, going to his next class or to lunch, and he would hear someone say how much they would love Roll to sexually pleasure them, or how much they would love to sexual pleasure her, which in turn would sexually pleasure himself. Hub knew that these people were simply expressing their primal need to reproduce, and the chances of them doing anything to Roll were a million to one, but he always wanted to tell those guys to beat their meat somewhere else and leave his girlfriend out of their sick fantasies. He never told Roll about the things he heard; he didn't want Roll to know that boys she didn't know were jacking off to her image.

Hub and Roll aren't ignorant to sex, not at all. They both went through health class in highschool and they know how the "do's" "does" and ect. Hub knew that Roll had a vagina and Roll knew that Hub had a penis. It's not wrong to be familiar with yourself and the opposite gender, and Hub and Roll never let that get between them (if that ever were to occur). The closest they ever got to sex, though, was one night when they were lying on the couch, and they could hear Mayl and Lan moaning in the bedroom upstairs. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to realize what they were doing, and Roll and Hub smiled at each other knowing that Lan and Mayl both made each other happy. Roll proceeded to tease Hub by asking, "Your getting hard listening to them, aren't you?" with her little devilish grin on her face. Hub teased back, replying, "Why would I get hard listening to your sister being dominated in my brother's bedroom?" Roll replied back with a, "You've probably jerked off to the thought of my sister blowing you." Hub chuckled at her, "And you've probably jacked off to the thought of my brother taking your sister." The two laughed at each other and proceeded to turn the T.V up just a _little_ bit louder so that it somewhat drowned out the light sound of sex in the background. This was probably the weirdest and most perverted conversation the two ever got involved in, but this was in the point of their relationship where they were completely comfortable with telling each other anything. Even accusing each other of masterbating to their own respective brother and sister.

But, fast forwarding to present day, Lan was out working, leaving Hub home alone for the night. After a couple P.E.T messages, Hub went over to Roll's house to hangout. As he entered the front door, he saw Mayl, sitting on the couch, watching television. She turned to him and smiled, "Hey, Hub!" Mayl said, "How've you been?"

"I've been doing very well." Hub replied, returning the smile, "Just coming over to hang out with Roll tonight."

"She's upstairs in her room doing god knows what." Mayl teased as she pointed to the staircase.

"I'll go take a look." He replied walking up the stairs. He walked through a short hallway until coming to Roll's room. The door was shut, so he gave a couple knocks.

"Who's there?" Hub heard Roll say.

"It's me... ugh... Hub." He stuttered over his words for a second.

"Come in, Hub!" He heard the voice call to him.

He opened the door to see Roll organizing her room. Her clothes were all lying out on the bed, her closet and dresser were completely empty and cleaned, her bed was nicely made, and her windows were sparkly clean. It was as if spring cleaning came months early for Roll. But then he noticed what Roll was wearing. She was wearing a sports bra and tight sweatpants, and her hair was up in a ponytail. Roll looked like an athletic star. For the past year she started cheerleading so she's been working out and really getting into shape (more so than she already was), and you could tell that she was. Her stomach was well worked and you could see she had a minor six pack showing, her arms were somewhat muscular because of all the tumbling and pyramids she does in cheer, and her legs looked well worked and in shape due to the jogging she did every night. But to top it off, she had a nice smooth tan over most of her body. Hub was not expecting to see _that_ as he walked into her room. And needless to say, he had a lot of thoughts going through his head, similar to those of the _"How did I manage to get a girl like this?"_

"Close the door and come sit down, Hub." Roll smiled at him. Hub did was he was told and closed the door. He looked around and saw her computer chair and went and had a seat.

"So how have you been, Roll?" Hub asked, taking another gander around her room.

"Well... Just tightening my room a little." Roll said as she continued to put her clothes back into her closet and dresser. Hub looked over to the stacks of clothes on her bed and noticed that a corner of her bed was covered with panties (most of them thongs) and all types of bras. For the first time in this relationship he was battling hard with his human instinct.

"I can see that..." Hub sorta trailed off as he watched Roll walk over to her dresser and bend over to place a stack of clothes into one of the bottom drawers, giving Hub a perfect outline of her derrière, and also giving Hub a perfect view of the word "Prize" which was printed in large font along the yoke of her sweatpants. He could start to feel blood flowing from one place to another and he had no control in stopping it.

"What's the matter, Hub? Cat got your tongue or something?" Roll chuckled at him, "What's with you trailing off like that?"

"Well, you see, Roll, I was so shocked to see you being this organized that it just took the words right out of my mouth." Hub smiled at her, trying to cover his perverted act.

"Mega..." She rolled her eyes as she went back for another stack of clothes to put away, "Watch your eyes, Hub. I have my underwear and bras out. Don't want you getting scared or anything." She again bent over to place the clothes in the bottom drawer.

"A little too late on that one..." Hub replied somewhat quiet, "Why do you have so many clothes anyway?" He asked, teasingly, looking at all of the stacks of clothes on her bed, "Just imagine how much money your parents could save if they just stopped now."

Roll laughed and rolled her eyes once again at Hub as she went to take yet another pile of clothes off her bed. "You're just a guy, Hub." Roll replied, "You wouldn't understand." Her bottom drawers were full of clothes and she started to work on filling the middle row.

"You always say that, Roll." Hub replied, feeling relieved that his mind was starting to move away from that... ugh... topic from before, "Could you at least try to explain it to me?"

Roll looked back at her bed and saw the stacks of clothes still left to put away; then she looked back at Hub. "After I put my clothes away, we can talk. It'll only be a minute. Promise." Hub shrugged his head out of admiration and respect for Roll's request and sat there patiently for Roll to finish. He watched as she went back and forth between her bed and her dresser. Whenever she had her back turned to him his eyes naturally fell on the typography printed on her pants. He started noticing that her body had curves unlike anyone he's ever seen! She was practically developed for a girl her age and- No! Hub needed to stop himself! He closed his eyes and sorta shaked his head, trying to get his mind off of Roll for just a moment until she finished what she was doing so they could talk. Talking usually got his mind off of the matter.

"Hub? Are you ok?" She asked, seeing him shake his head.

"Oh... Nothing. I was just... ugh..." Hub couldn't come up with an excuse.

"Are you sure?" She walked over to him and bent forward, putting her hand on his forehead.

"Yea! Yep... pretty sure..." Hub said with a clear, nervous tone. He had a somewhat perfect view down Roll's bra, and he was trying his best to avoid this "glorious sight".

"Plus... you're acting more strange than usual..." Roll said, sweeping Hub from head to toe.

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, Roll." Hub apologized, "I don't mean for you to worry about me like this."

"You don't need to apologize, Mega." Roll said as she gave him a soft kiss on his lips, "I just want to make sure that everything's alright." Roll was inches from his face and they both were looking into each other's eyes. Hub was mesmerized by Roll's beauty. Her face was nicely tanned like the rest of her body, her eyes were shining with affection, her lips we soft and gentle, and she looked so cute with her hair in that ponytail. She pulled away from Hub and started to put her panties and bras back into the top drawer of her dresser.

"Wha-!?" Hub said unintentionally as he saw how thin some of the thongs were that Roll was putting away, "Are those even comfortable?"

"What?" Roll asked, looking back at Hub.

"Your so-called underwear." Hub said pointing the the stack she was holding, "Are those even comfortable?"

"They are when you have a vagina." Roll blushed a little as she put the clothes into the currently open drawer.

"More than half of those could be considered lingerie." Hub chuckled at her, "Is there something you need to tell me?"

"I do... Actually..." Roll gave Hub a sad look as she played along, "I've always wanted to tell you, Hub, but I could never find a good time. I'm a slut."

" _That's_ why all the boys talk about you!" Hub let his head fall back in his seat while pretending to have an epiphany, "It all makes sense now!"

"I'm glad that you understand, Hub." Roll chuckled at him.

"You would think your parents would've raised you better..." Hub gave Roll a disappointed look as he shaked his head, "Some might call you a mistake..."

"At least I'm only one mistake." Roll laughed. Hub joined in with her laughter and the two proceeded to smile back and forth at each other.

"If you are a mistake, Roll..." Hub stood up from Roll's chair and walked up to her from behind, while she was putting some clothes away, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "At least you're my mistake..." Roll blushed furiously and chuckled at the show of Hub's intimacy. She finished putting the stack of bras away and turned around to face Hub.

"Oh, Mega..." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The two locked eyes for a moment and Hub pulled her in for a kiss. Their lips clasped together as they both closed their eyes to enjoy the moment. Hub tightened his arms around Roll's waist as she also tightened her arms around his neck. The two didn't want to leave each other's grasp and they wanted to stay in that position for as long as they could have. They broke apart after what to us seemed a moment's glance; but, to them... It was a lifetime of pleasure. They were catching their breath after their moment of passion, and Hub rested his forehead on hers as they both continued to look into each other's eyes. Roll smiled, shyly of all adjectives, at Hub as he brought his hand up from her waist and caressed her cheek. Roll leaned into Hub's shoulder, him bringing her into a tight embrace.

"Mega... I... You make me feel so safe..." Roll closed her eyes and let herself become relaxed in his arms once again.

"Well..." Hub smiled, "I need to keep my little Rock 'N Roll safe, now don't I?" Roll chuckled at Hub's cheesy remark, and the young couple stood their in each other's love. But, Roll spoke up with what Hub thought was an odd question.

"Hub, what _do_ other boys say about me?" Hub stood there perplexed. A part of him didn't want to tell her the truth, but a majority of himself didn't want to lie to her either.

"Most of the boys just talk about their sick, sexual fantasies of you..." Hub said, "And it really pisses me off whenever I hear someone talk about you like that..." Roll could hear his anger start to rise. She could feel him hold her closer, as if she was trying to protect her from the things he has heard. As if out of nowhere, Roll asked Hub:

"Do you find me sexually attractive?"

Hub was baffled by her question. Find her attractive? _Find her attractive?_ He found her more than attractive! He found her to be an angel that was sent to Earth! He found her to be a Princess from a faraway kingdom! _He found her to be one of the sexiest, cute, adorable, beautiful, charming, interesting..._ God! Hub could go on for years!

"Attractive?" Hub pulled away and looked at Roll in the eyes, "Roll, you drive me crazy!

"Have you seen yourself? You're drop dead gorgeous! Your arms are smooth and strong, your chest is well worked and athletic, your legs are polished and elegant. And, Roll, your face! You have one of the most cute and adorable faces I have ever seen, and that ponytail just makes it that much cuter! And not to mention that caramel-like tan that compliments your entire form!

"Everytime I see you, hug you, kiss you, speak to you, be with you, I think to myself, _'How in the hell did I manage to get with her?'_ Even today, Roll, with the way you're dressed in those sweatpants and bra, I thought I wasn't going to be able to control myself... But, the way those guys talk about you just makes me sick! They just look at you as a sex object! Not as a person! They don't know the foods you like, or the places you like to be taken too, or the sports you like to play, or the subjects you like the most, or the brands you like to wear, or the drinks you like to order, or the people you like to hangout with, or the family that you have... They don't look at any of that, Roll...

"But I do... I do Roll. I care about you so much... I wouldn't dare think about you in those ways without you knowing... Think about you as a sex object..." He took his hands from around her waist and sat down on her bed, "You're more to me than that, Roll... You're a companion... You've been there with me my whole life... And I want us to stay like that... For the rest of our lives..."

Roll looked at him with almost tears in her eyes. He just said some of the nicest- no! More than nice! Hub just... poured his heart out to her! He showed her that he truly cared about her!

"Mega!" Roll practically ran to Hub and hugged him with all of the love and compassion she had, "Oh, Mega! I love you so much!" She started to whisper into his ear.

"Sure, the boyfriend has need to protect the girlfriend, but do you know what the girlfriend has to do? Look good and sexy for her boyfriend... And you can think about me however you like, Mega, because I know that at the end of the day you're going to love me with all your heart...

"I _want_ you to think about me, Mega." She started to kiss him on the neck and cheek, "I _want_ you to think the things those boys do, but the only difference is that you're going to have me to do them with." Her hands started to wonder Hub's chest and back.

"You're a big, strong, sexy man, Mega." Roll continued, "Your chest and back are near perfection, your arms are as strong and firm as anybody I've ever known, and your legs are mature and sensuous. Your face is one of the sexiest, able things I have ever seen! Everytime I see you, Hub, I go insane!" She gave Hub a couple kisses on his lips.

"And, now... Now I want us to go farther... I was us to become one... If you're ok with that, Mega..." Hub embraced her and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Roll... If you're ready, I'm ready..."

They rolled over more onto the bed. Their faces were locked together as their hands were exploring each other's bodies. Hub was exploring Roll's back, going from her neck all the way down to her "Prize", while Roll's were going from his chest all the way down to his zipper. They both pulled away for a moment as Hub's hand went to unclasp her bra. She helped him and in a moment's notice Hub was looking at Roll's fully developed breasts. He reached up and fondled a breast in each hand has Roll moaned quietly at his sensitive touch.

"Roll..." Hub said as he turned her over on her back, him becoming top, "You look so beautiful..." Hub smiled as he kissed her.

"Mega..." Roll said in between moans, "I'm yours, Mega! I want you to do everything to me!" Hub put her left nipple into his mouth and sucked it like he would've a bottle. It was his first time doing this, so he tried basing his actions off of things he's done in the past.

"A little softer, Mega..." Roll moaned, guiding Hub. He obeyed and slowly started to get a rhythm going. He was still fondling her right breast with his right hand, while his left hand was supporting himself over her. Roll tried to get Hub's shirt off, to which he assisted in doing so, showing off his tan chest and broad shoulders. He went and passionately kissed Roll, having his tongue enter her mouth for the first time. He moved his way down her chest to her sweatpants.

"Do you want these off, Roll?" He playfully teased and he gripped the waist bands with his hands.

"Oh... please... Hub..." Roll said as she helped Hub pull down her sweatpants. He tossed her sweatpants aside, just as she did his shirt, and he was looking at one of the thin thongs he saw earlier. He pulled down her thong to expose her vagina. There was a little, well kept patch of pubic hair above her opening, and Hub was going insane seeing Roll completely naked.

"Roll... your tan lines are adorable..." Hub told her as he went and kissed her again.

"Let me take off those pants, Mega." Roll said as she reached and and grabbed his fly. She could already feel his erect penis and that's through two articles of clothing! The simple touch of his lover's hand on his penis almost made Hub finish.

"Roll..." Hub said, sounding on the edge of orgasm, "I don't know how long I'm going to last..." Hub was inches away from Roll's face as she continued to pull down his pants, showing a mound in his boxers.

"As long as you're happy, Hub, that's all I care about..." Roll kissed him as she pulled down his boxers, exposing his fully erect penis, "We can always do this again, right?" Hub moaned at Roll's hand moving up and down his shaft, her free hand playing with the tip. This was the first time she's ever touched one before, and she was glad that Hub's was the first one she touched. "You're so big, Mega..." Roll said provocatively in Hub's ear. This almost pushed him over the edge, so Hub started to try and get his mind off of the pleasure to try and extend their moment together. He started to think about Lan and Mayl, and School, and teachers, and other people he would talk to. Soon enough, he had control of himself again.

"Are you ready, Roll?" Hub said as he placed himself in front of her.

"Yes." She said as she guided him in. Hub started experiencing this grand feeling. She was tight; very tight, and she was at the apex of her moistness. This was every teenage boy's dream, to do this with Roll, and Hub was the first person to do this with her. He continued slowly until his shaft was all the way inside her.

"How are you feeling, Roll?" He asked. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip, but you could hear her moaning quietly.

"Go faster, Hub..." She said as she opened her eyes to look at him. Hub proceeded to move in and out. He started getting into a rhythm as he got faster and faster. After around thirty seconds of acceleration, Hub was at his max speed. Roll was starting to moan louder and louder, but the two didn't realize it. Hub's mind was starting to become shrouded in pleasure. He looked down and saw her tight, moist vagina being penetrated and "taken care of" by himself. Her breasts were slightly jiggling as Hub entered fully into Roll, making a soft slapping sound as both their skin met.

"Hub... Hub..." Roll was moaning his name, "I'm gonna... Mega...!" She wrapped both her arms around his neck and brought herself up to kiss him. He could feel her walls around him contract as her body wound up for orgasm. This made her already tight entrance even tighter for Hub, making him get even closer to orgasm. He could feel her body shake slightly as the orgasm went through her entire body, and he could feel a moist liquid around his penis that wasn't his.

"Roll... I'm getting close...!" Hub looked at her in the eyes, "I'm going to pull out..." He managed to break away from the pleasure and think about the consequences if he didn't pull out. Roll was still catching her breath when Hub brought her in for another kiss. He pulled out and placed his penis above her and started to finish himself. It didn't take long until Hub hit his own orgasm, sending wave after wave of sperm shooting out from his shaft. The first initial shot landed as far Roll's breasts, but soon after each wave landed around her stomach and bellybutton. He stroked his penis one last time, making sure his orgasm was completely finished, and pushed himself onto his back next to Roll.

The two lovers laid there silently for what felt like hours, the only thing you could hear was their deep breathing. Hub got up from Roll's bed and walked over to the tissue box located by her makeup counter. He grabbed at least seven as he went to go clean up the mess he made. Cum was already flowing down Roll's left and right side, so Hub tried to work quickly to prevent anymore sperm getting on the bed. He started by her bellybutton and worked his way up to her breasts. Roll had her hands behind her head, smiling at Hub as she watched him clean himself up with the leftover tissue.

"You... ugh... might want to shower..." Hub chuckled at Roll, "Cum can get pretty sticky..." Roll chuckled back at him as she stood up from her bed and picked their clothes off from the floor.

"I'm also pretty sorry for.. you know... jizzing on you..." Hub replied as he handed Roll a few more tissues. She walked over to Hub and pulled him in for a nice, long kiss, and after the two pulled away, she said, "Hub... you could do anything you want with me... I'm yours. Remember? You don't have to apologize." Roll looked down at Hub's flaccid penis, "Plus, you gave me one of the best orgams I ever had in my life."

They proceeded to clean up Roll's room, trying to make it look like nothing ever happened. Roll looked over at the clock and saw that it was already 10 o'clock! Hub needed to get home before Lan or Mayl starts asking questions!

"Hub, it's already Ten!" Roll said, "You need to get home!" She walked over to him with his clothes, still naked, and handed them to him.

"But, Roll!" he objected, "I need to help you clean up!"

"I'll be fine, Mega." Roll kissed him, "You helped me enough for today..." She smiled at him. Hub pulled her in for one more kiss before he put on his clothes and headed for the door. He cracked the door open slightly and listened for anyone in the hallway. The coast was clear so he quickly opened and closed the door. He started walking down through the hallway, then down the stairs into the living room. Mayl was in the kitchen, which was openly connected to the living room, and Hub gave her a smile.

"See you later, Mayl!" He said, trying to act natural as he headed for the door.

"Hub! Wait!" Mayl said before Hub could leave the home. Hub winced to himself before turning around and looking back at Mayl.

"Yea, Mayl?" He asked, trying to put a confused look on his face.

"Did you cum in her?" Mayl asked, plainly, giving Hub a serious but caring look.

"What?" Hub tried to act shocked.

"Don't worry, Hub." She said, "I heard both of you in her room.

"I just want to know if you came in her." Mayl continued, "In case something happens."

"No, Mayl." Hub confessed, "I didn't."

"I'm okay with both of you being sexually active, but... just be smart, Hub." She gave Hub a sympathetic look, "Make sure you use a condom next time."

Hub nodded to Mayl, "I absolutely will next time, Mayl." She gave him a smile.

"Just... ugh... If Lan asks, just tell him that you were helping Roll and I make brownies." She told him as she pointed to the pan of brownies on the counter, "Here! Take one!" She put a brownie on a napkin and put on the counter for Hub. He walked over to it and picked up the brownie.

"Mayl...?" He asked in his shy speech before turning around.

"Yea, Hub?" She gave him a little smile.

"Thanks..." Hub returned with a shy smile and turned and walked out their front door back to his house.

"Hub..." Mayl said quietly, after he left, and a small pout formed on her face.

* * *

So there you have it! Chapter One! I hope you guys really enjoyed this! (And maybe even found a little bit more enjoyment) And more chapters are hopefully on the way when I become motivated and have the time!

Do give me feedback on my writing via Reviewing or PMing me! I would love to hear ways on how to improve my current writing style! But, I have two questions that I would like to ask you guys. What can I do to improve my erotica writing and did I go a little too far with the dialogue? The way I see sex is that it's a way for two people to become closer to one another, so I tried to convey that in their actions and words to one another.

Have any questions about my stories that you want answered? Just throw a PM my way! See you guys next chapter!


End file.
